


Cor Serpentis

by cuppateadeer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deep Conversations, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer
Summary: Aziraphale has been thinking. In fact, he's been wondering, about things, for a while, and the darkness makes things easier to say.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Cor Serpentis

Aziraphale looked up at the stars appearing in the violet shimmering sky above. He hadn’t even realized how long he’d been sitting on this park bench, engrossed in a first edition of Wilfred Owen’s complete poetry, until the dwindling light had forced him to stop reading.

“D’you remember which ones you made?”

Crowley’s voice startled him out of his pensiveness; a small smile spread on his lips. He didn’t turn as Crowley plopped down beneath him, their shoulders brushing lightly.

This closeness was a new development. After the Apocalypse-That-Wasn‘t, they had taken a while to get used to their new freedoms. Slowly, their old, carefully constructed barriers had begun to dwindle. It felt silly to keep them up.

Aziraphale leaned into the touch. 

They didn’t talk about this new closeness. Aziraphale was a bit afraid of it, afraid of what was waiting for him on the other side of that wall he‘d put up and never dared look behind. 

„I‘m not sure“, he replied. „I don’t know if the ones I built can even be seen from here. You can only see a tiny part of creation - I wonder why She made everything so big, so vast, we couldn’t ever possibly observe it all.“

He felt Crowley turn to look at him. „You ... wonder? Isn’t it just ineffable, and that’s that?“

Aziraphale looked at his hands. „Just because something is ineffable doesn’t mean you can’t question it.“ He looked up and met Crowley’s gaze. „I learned that. Thanks to you.“

The darkness was complete now; Crowley‘s golden eyes were the only things shimmering in the starlight. 

„What else do you question?“, Crowley asked softly.

Aziraphale hesitated. „Our sides“, he finally said. „What they taught me, what they ordered me to do ... who they ordered me to keep away from.” Crowley’s gaze remained locked on him, unable to let him go. 

“And what was the result of that questioning?”

“That they were wrong. That keeping away from someone who makes you so ... so happy. That it can’t be right.”

The only sound that could be heard was the soft lapping of the water against the grassy banks. Crowley seemed to have forgotten to breathe; Aziraphale certainly had.

The darkness made things easier. Without it, Aziraphale later thought, he probably never would have had the courage to reach out to Crowley, to grab his hand in his own and interlace their fingers. 

As it was, the velvety blackness of the night hid his reddening cheeks, the content smile spreading on his face, and the tears sparkling in Crowley’s eyes as he lay his head atop Aziraphale’s.

The star that Crowley had made twinkled above.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) If you've enjoyed this tiny one-shot, why don't you go check out my wonderful friend's artwork based on it on her tumblr (cauldronsart), it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to one of my fics: https://cauldronsart.tumblr.com/post/186535874048/do-you-remember-which-ones-you-made


End file.
